The invention relates to a device for attaching an agricultural implement to a tractor and for establishing a driving connection between the tractor power take-off shaft and the drive or driveline driving the implement. A drive unit is provided with a first and second drive arranged one above the other. The first lower drive includes a first connecting journal which, via a driveshaft, is, for drive purposes, connectable to the tractor power take-off shaft. The second drive arranged above the first drive includes a second connecting journal connected to the drive or driveline of the implement. The two connecting journals are arranged in planes extending parallel relative to one another. The first and second drives, via a pivot bearing, are pivotable around a pivot axis which is arranged at a right angle relative to the two connecting journals. The pivot bearing enables the tractor and implement to pivot relative to one another around a vertical axis. A drawing mechanism is arranged between the second drive and the implement. An attaching stirrup, including two arms adapted for connection with one of the two lower steering arms of the tractor, enables the implement, when connected, to be inclined relative to the tractor around a transverse axis. A tilting bearing enables the implement to be inclined sideways around a longitudinal axis relative to the tractor. The longitudinal axis intersects the transverse axis at a right angle at a distance. The longitudinal axis is formed by the rotational axis of the first connecting journal of the first drive.
Such a device is described in EP 0 027 295 A1, with the bearing sleeve of the attaching stirrup directly supported on the connecting journals of a drive. The transverse axis, around which the implement may be inclined relative to the tractor, extends through the rotational axis of the connecting journal.
In the case of such an assembly, the drawing forces, applied by the tractor to the implement act as bending forces on the pivot bearing to a considerable extent because a long distance exists between the pivot bearing and the transverse axis. Since the connecting journal acts as a direct bearing element, any loads applied to the connecting journal also affect the functioning of the drive.